Various kinds of obstacles pose risks to a vehicle during a parking operation. Such obstacles include, for example, other vehicles, pedestrians, and curbs at a side of a road on which a parking operation is being performed. Unfortunately, mechanisms are presently lacking for detecting, and tracking relative to a vehicle during a parking maneuver, curbs.